


The creature from the junkyard

by Suzanne_Ely



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne_Ely/pseuds/Suzanne_Ely
Summary: A junkyard isn’t always the safest place to stay. Who knows what kind of creature lurks in the shadows?





	The creature from the junkyard

It was already dark when he made his way back to the junkyard. Night had fallen rapidly after a grey day. It was raining again and he looked forward to the warmth of the TARDIS. The cold and wet atmosphere was bad for his rheumatism and it made him grumpy.

As he was approaching the TARDIS, he heard a strange noise and he froze. He was tempted to ignore it and find shelter in his ship, but what if an intruder spotted him? He couldn’t afford to attract attention upon him. He had planned on remaining a bit longer on this planet. Susan was very happy there and he didn’t want her to be sad again.

He walked towards the sound that was some mix between a baby crying and a high pitched cry. Whatever the creature was, it certainly wasn’t discrete. He made his way through the various objects abandoned there, cursing his bad luck. He couldn’t see where he was going; the street lamps were too far away. He stumbled a few times, hitting some junk and was tempted to give up and go back. The sound was getting louder as if the creature was trying to guide him. Then, all of a sudden it stopped. He looked around, but there was nothing to be seen except for the junk shapes in the shadows.

Next thing he knew, something was climbing his left leg, piercing the fabric of his pants in the process. His mind racing, he was tempted to shake the creature away. The sound was back, yet weaker and it was definitely coming from what was climbing his leg. He could feel tiny teeth, or was it claws? He finally decided to shake the thing off, but the creature was determined and held tight. He bit his tongue in a silent cry as he could feel a thousand needles piercing his leg. This creature was definitely very powerful! He remained still until the creature eventually reached his waist. It was obviously expecting something from the Doctor because it cried again, this time louder.

His curiosity aroused, the old man carefully reached for the creature with one hand and was surprised to feel a soft and warm fur. How could a creature be so tiny and yet provoke so much pain? He scoped it with one hand, and instantly felt piercing claws take hold of his fingers, squeezing them strongly (and painfully). The Doctor retreated to a safer spot, where there was some light and looked down. The creature was indeed tiny. It had a black fur but that’s pretty much everything the old man could see. The noise coming from it had stopped, replaced by a humming not unlike the one he was used to when he was inside his TARDIS.

That last fact probably triggered his decision. He went inside the TARDIS, the creature still tucked in his hand. Once inside, he inspected it more closely. It had a black fur covering its body, four legs, a short tail, ears… When he tried to look at the creature’s face, two deep blue eyes stared back at him. The old man noted the black whiskers and wondered what kind of creature this was. It seemed to have telepathic and hypnotic abilities, because the Time Lord could feel something probing his mind. The creature wasn’t very pretty. Despite it being tiny, it was quite dangerous as he experienced it again when he wanted to put the creature on the control panel. It tried to hold on to his hand with its tiny claws and when it proved unsuccessful, it furiously bit one of his fingers, with the obvious intention not to let go. The old man cried in pain and Susan rushed instantly.

“Grandfather! What’s wrong?”

She then took notice of the creature and her face lightened instantly:

“How cute! Can I keep it?”

She rushed towards him and took the creature from his hands.

“Beware! You don’t know what this monster is capable of!” Warned the Doctor a bit frustrated that she wouldn’t even check on him.

Small teeth marks were still imprinted in his flesh.

“Oh grandfather,” laughed the girl. “This is no monster! Can’t you see it’s a kitten! He must be famished! Poor little thing!”

She started petting the creature who made that humming sound in return.

“Alright, alright,” sighed the Doctor, “have it your way. But don’t say I didn’t warn you…”


End file.
